1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device, a control method thereof, a message sending apparatus and a message sending method, and more particularly, to a mobile device which is capable of accessing desired information more promptly and conveniently in response to receiving messages from other devices, a control method thereof, and a message sending apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, functionality and performance of mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile personal computers (PCs) and the like has been increasingly improving. The use and interest of such mobile devices has been increasingly growing as well. Such mobile devices provide a function of exchanging messages such as characters, voice and the like with other devices, as well as call functionality and multimedia functionality for music, movies and the like.
When a user receives a message on a mobile device from any other device, the user may check the received message. In addition, for example, the user who checked the message may retrieve and find desired information from a database in the mobile device or may make a call with a user of the other device using the mobile terminal. In addition, the user may send a message to the other device using the mobile device. Further, the user may access a network such as wireless Internet to retrieve and find desired information on the network.